Midnight Shenanigans
by Rainbow.Ribbons
Summary: Hermione and George get up to some late night fun. Written for the Twin.Exchange July 08 Challenge


Written for the Twin

_**Written f**__**or the **_**Twin.Exchange July 08 Challenge**

_**Prompt: **_**Blonde Wig**

_**Pairing: **_**George/Hermione**

_**Quote: **_**"is that… maple syrup?"**

_**Summery: **_**Hermione and George get up to some late night fun.**

* * *

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Midnight Shenanigans**

**By W.i.W**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Oh George," purred Hermione from upstairs. The purr reached the ears of the eldest of the Weasley twins and intrigued him to the whereabouts of his girlfriend. Closing his book shut, he climbed up the stairs to investigate what she might be up to.

The remainder of the Burrow remained silent as George followed the sultry voice of his girlfriend, due to the fact that it was close to midnight and they were probably the only two still awake. George followed Hermione's voice, reaching the door to his own bedroom. He grinned and turned the doorhandle.

The two single beds for him and Fred had been pushed together and were draped with one giant doona. Candles were floating in each corner, and all the work towards the joke shop had been put into piles. "Hermione?" George spoke out, "did you clean up in here?"

"Hermione didn't," came a feminine voice from the adjoining bathroom. A silky, white leg appeared at the doorway, seductively rubbing up and down the sliding door. "But I did" the rest of Hermione stepped out, revealing that she was wearing nothing but a tiny skimpy maid's outfit and a blonde wig.

George let out a low whistle, "wow. You're hot," he grinned. "Quick, before my girlfriend sees us." He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers, gaining a satisfied moan. George pulled back when he felt something tickle the back of his neck. It was a feather duster.

"I came here to clean, not make out with handsome men," she said in an attempted fake accent. She ruffled the feather duster in his face. George felt his pants get tight as Hermione walked away, swaying her hips in a sexy fashion. He sucked in a breath as she bent over to reveal a pair of lacy black undergarments underneath her outfit.

"Perhaps you should help me get out of these dirty clothes so you can wash them," he replied huskily.

She arched a thin eyebrow at him. "Or perhaps, you can get the rest of you dirty," purred Hermione, walking back towards him in the same walk. She ran a hand up his bicep before whispering, "In something that I can clean with my tongue." George heard his breath quicken and turn ragged as she licked her lips hungrily before she lapped her tongue against, and nibbled a sensitive spot on his neck. A moan escaped George's mouth as he felt his manhood grow with desire.

Her mouth moved away from George, as did the rest of her body. "Well… if you _think _you're clean enough already…" George's eyes widened as he realised that he should probably go and get something for her to lick off his body.

"I-I-I'll be r-right back," stuttered George as he bounced out of the room in desperation to fulfil Hermione's requirement.

George quickly placed a silencing charm on the hallway and stairs before fleeing down them in record time, to get to the kitchen. As soon as his feet hit the tiled floor, he rummaged through all the cupboards, searching for some chocolate sauce or whip cream or something that Hermione could lick off him. His desperation and need were being pushed beyond their level as he flung doors opened and quickly scanned each content within.

Tomato sauce, vinegar, chicken stock, salad dressing, pumpkin juice… none of these liquids were exactly going to be tasteful being licked off his body, nor will give him any pleasure in drenching his skin in. Why didn't they have some chocolate sauce? Honey would have even worked! He just needed something sweet, something that Hermione would actually enjoy…

There, at the back of the cupboard, was his answer: maple syrup

Quickly discarding his robes, and only standing in his cotton boxers, he poured the whole bottle over himself, smearing it across his arms and chest. "George…" Hermione's fake accented voice called him, and it was sounding as if she were getting bored waiting for him. George started to speed up the process before gathering his abandoned clothes on the floor, which he had the mistake of bringing closer to his sticky body.

At that moment, George wasn't thinking about the fact that his clothes were sticking to his body by maple syrup, he was in a rush to get back to his girlfriend, who could have been naked by this time! Taking the bottle of maple syrup with him, George quickly scampered up the stairs, ignoring the maple syrup that dripped off his legs with each step.

George was in such a hurry to return to Hermione that he basically slid his way into the room, landing in a pile on the floor.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed, accent forgotten. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, his erection growing with desire at the sight of Hermione. He lay on his back, the flickering of candles reflecting on the pools of syrup on his body. "Wasn't there something you wanted to clean?"

Hermione grinned but then her eyes roamed over the golden substance on his body. "Is that… maple syrup?"

"Yeah," he said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Hermione gave George a wicked, mischievous grin before kneeling down at his feet and sticking out her tongue and dipping the tip of it in a flow of maple syrup on George's leg.

"You look hot as a blonde," George commented on her blonde wig, reliving the feeling of her tongue on his skin. She giggled at his statement and her tongue separated the golden syrup from the red hair as she worked her way up his leg. It wasn't until she had reached his knee that she paused and gave a little shudder. "What's wrong?" George asked, wondering why this act of pleasure was put to a sudden halt.

Hermione blinked rapidly before saying, "That's… really, _really_ sweet. How much sugar is in that maple syrup?"

"The normal amount… I don't know," he groaned. "But could we not think about it and get back to tasting? I'm sticking to the floor here"

Hermione removed her blonde wig, letting her hair down in a waterfall of chestnut curls and ruffling it, before proceeding with the act. Hermione took each item of clothing that had been stuck to his him still, running a finger along where it had lain and seductively sucked her finger. She placed her knees on either side of George and flipped her hair to one side before advancing to his chest and moving down. George let out a soft moan as her tongue lapped against his abs, trying to lick every nook and cranny of him. Her teeth barely grazed the waistband of his boxers before she stopped again. "What?" he panted, really wanting her to remove the fabric that imprisoned his growing erection with her bare teeth.

Hermione didn't respond but paled slightly and quickly scrambled off the top of him. "Wh--?"

George started, unsticking his back and upper arms from the floor to sit up, before hearing a horrible retching sound from the bathroom. Once free from the sticky mess that glued him to the floor, George entered the bathroom to find Hermione slumped over the toilet, breathing heavily. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hermione turned to look at him but then ended up vomiting the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "I'm sorry," she choked out. George turned on the tap in the sink and filled a cup up of cold water. He returned to her and pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face, "don't worry about it," he told her, holding out the cup for her. But she didn't accept it as she hurled once more into the porcelain toilet.

The night continued like this for quite sometime before Hermione was basically worn out by the constant vomiting. George finally left her side as her eyes started to droop and she attempted to fight off sleep.

He rummaged through his removed robes for his wand and carefully sent Hermione floating to the bed. He sighed, as he heard her drift off into a peaceful slumber and thought about how the night had ended. Some fun this was. He crossed his arms, to find his hands touch the golden syrup and remind him that he was, in fact, still covered in maple syrup. George turned and headed for the bathroom, in desperate need to get off the maple syrup off his body.

George stepped into the shower and turned the cold water on full-blast.

**…..**

The next morning, George let Hermione sleep off last night and headed off downstairs. He met his mother barely a meter from his room, wand out and cleaning up the remaining maple syrup that he had left last night. "Why is there maple syrup on _my _steps?" she asked him.

George shrugged in response. "Maybe Crookshanks got into it." Not wanting to push the conversation any further, he passed her whilst she muttered, "maple syrup. Of all things!"

Downstairs, George discovered two of his siblings, one of which was his twin, already up and eating their breakfast at table this morning. "Morning," he greeted them.

"Morning. Have you seen Hermione this morning?" his sister questioned him, her eyes not leaving the newspaper.

"She's sleeping" George replied. He took his seat at the table and saw in the corner of his eyes, Fred give him the thumbs up and a sly wink.

"Hey!" Ron's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Has anyone seen the maple syrup?"

"Ha," Fred scoffed to his twin in a whisper. "Someone must have been stupid enough to actually eat that so-sweet-it's-sickening maple syrup product of ours and thrown it out."

_**A/N: **_**This is my first try at a story (not really) and at a challenge and also a vague bit of smut, so please be nice.**

**Review for the sake of reviewing**

**- W.i.W**


End file.
